New Fan
by Jasmine-Kyman-Cartyle
Summary: Mia, a longtime fan of a older book by Eric Cartman, she soon moves to the state, Colorado. Little does she know she is in for a big surprise when Eric isn't all what he seems. (CartmanxOC, WendyxStan, Kyman, KennyxOC, CraigxTweek)


Someone knocked on my My name is Mia, I just moved here to South Park.  
"Mom, what is THAT!" I screamed, pointing to a man bouncing on his gigantic balls.  
"Mia! Don't look. We will just go move in and it will all be fine..." We pulled up next to four boys looking over curiously. I got out of the car and dusted my shirt off. I had soft brown curls and blue eyes. I looked at the boys and smiled when the fat one flipped me off. I stuck my tounge out and flipped him off as I took four boxes to my room. I heard a knock downstairs.  
"I'll get it Matt you lazy f! #!" I screamed, opening the door to the boys from earlier.  
"Hi, I'm Kenny, and I want to have sex with you." A blonde boy said, smirking. I grinned at him.  
"I'm Mia, and I don't want to have sex with you." I said, ruffling his soft hair.  
"I'm Kyle Broflovski." A ginger boy said and I cracked up laughing. He looked over at me confused and I pointed at his hair and laughed even more. The fatter boy got the hint and waved me off.  
"I know, he's a daywalker." He said bored. I nodded.  
"Sorry I'm Mia, I assume your Jewish?" I asked smirking.  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked. I giggled quietly.  
"Broflovski?" I asked sarcastically and he face palmed.  
"Cartman." They fatter boy said.  
"As in Eric Cartman?" I asked, amazed.  
"Yes. Why?" He asked unimpressed as I bounced on my toes.  
"You are my idol! My savior! Oh my god!" I screamed as his eyes widened.  
"I have a fan?" He asked, awestruck.  
"Yes, oh god yes I don't know how I didn't reconize you!" I said, almost drueling over him.  
"Uh... I may have lost some weight." I nodded, accepting that answer as I hugged him closely.  
"So, how do you know me?"  
"Your website!" He nodded. I smiled, pulling out a copy of his identification book. I owned the master copy for hippies, Jews, Gingers, and gays. He gladly signed it and wrote his number as the others looked at me amazed.  
"Fata** has a fanclub Stan?" Kyle asked. I cracked my knuckles, feeling my eyes darken.  
"Whoa dude!" A boy, I assumed to be Stan yelled. Cartman clapped, impressed.  
"Give me their details based on my books." He said.  
"Stan, natural hippie, most likely straight. He is 18 and is probably dating another know it all hippie. Kyle B. age 17 most likely gay and is jewish. He doesn't have freckles and really knows little about his religion. He is stubborn and will probably date his oppisite." I stated. He smiled, impressed as I grinned. He grabbed my hand and led me inside.  
"Where is your room, Mia." I smirked and led him into a room full of black and red items.  
"Well, I would expect money, and guns present." I pressed a button and my bed lifted, revealing said items. He smiled softly at me.  
"Mia, why do you think I wrote those books?"  
"I don't know."  
"I had experience with those minorities at the time. I still do, but Mia, you don't." My smile dropped.  
"I am happy I have a fan as goregeous and bright as you, but you have to realize why I did it." I nodded sadly, preparing for him to leave. I was wrong, he kissed me lightly.  
"I think you're beautiful."  
"I-I... Eric..." I said as he walked out. I sobbed into my and I opened it. Kyle climbed in.  
"You're a b! #!" He said quietly.  
"Why?"  
"I love Cartman, so back off you retarded scumbag." He said, climbing back out and walking down the street. I saw a figure walk up to him and hand him a coat and kiss him. I knew it wasn't Eric. I laughed evilly and went to sleep.  
"MIA! Some boys are here!"  
"Okay mom!" I threw on a jacket and my jeans, wearing my favorite red shirt and walked out. It was Kyle, Stan, Eric, and Kenny. Kenny pecked my lips. I felt my heart speed up inside my chest and thought 'Do I like Kenny?' but soon pushed it away when I saw a puffy eyed Eric.  
"Eric, whats wrong?" I asked quietly.  
"I-I... love you." He said to me while we trailed behind. I covered my mouth.  
"For real?" I asked, vision red.  
"Yeah..."  
I started running, shoes smacking the pavement as I heard Kyle and Eric start talking. I thought I heard Kyle beating the living s! # out of him. Kenny grabbed me, causing my heart to flutter. I stopped running, looking back as Eric coughed blood. Kyle insulted him as me, Stan, and Kenny finished our walk to school. Kenny stopped me from going in and kissed me lightly.  
"Come on Mia, be my girlfriend." He said. I shook my head and walked inside behind him.  
"Hi class, I am Mrs. Lodlow. A new girl is here. Let me introduce her. Come up here Mia." I walked up nervous until Ken flashed a smile at me.  
"Any questions for Mia?" She asked. Kenny shot up his hand along with many others.  
"Yes Kenny?" I asked polietly.  
"Where'd you live before here?" I nodded silently before muttering the one thing that shot my heart.  
"I... I didn't."  
"What, why do you say that?"  
"I was with my father, and I would never call that living."  
"Can I ask you something? My name is Wendy."  
"Yeah, go ahead." I said proudly.  
"Did your father beat you?" I swallowed back a lump forming in my throught when a voice came to my defence.  
"There you go again, Cartmans right, you put your nose where it is NEVER supposed to be!" Kenny yelled followed by Cartman stomping in, bruised.  
"Boo Wendy Testaburger boo!"  
"OKAY! Stan what are you going to ask?" I asked him quietly. He nodded.  
"Uh, well, how old are you?" I nodded silently.  
"Sixteen."  
"How are you in our grade?"  
"Mom skipped my kindergarden class."  
"Oh."  
"Okay Mia, have a seat next to the window." I sat, recieving a text soon after.  
'Hey, its me. -Eric'


End file.
